No eres tú, soy yo
by miel-tonks
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto "Parejas al Azar" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Porque Teddy seguía amando a Victorie y a pesar de todo Roxie estaba segura que pudieron haber sido realmente felices.


**Disclaimer: Nada del universo de HP me pertenece. **

**Fic para el reto "Parejas al Azar" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**

_No eres tú, soy yo_

—Así son las cosas, no vale la pena, ya lo sabes.

Su mirada viaja con rapidez hasta conectar con la de Teddy y el aire contenido se expande en sus pulmones.

Quiere gritar que las cosas no tienen que ser así, que ella podría perdonarle por todo, absolutamente todo.

Pero las palabras se interrumpen en su boca y sus labios agrietados por el frio no pueden hacer más que temblar, todo ella tiembla mientras observa a Teddy fumar un cigarrillo.

El humo efímero que suelta se esparce sobre ellos, como bailando una danza extraña.

Volátil como ambos desaparece después de unos segundos, atragantando las ilusiones que aún quedaban en ella.

No es Teddy, él no tiene la culpa de absolutamente nada. No es él, por supuesto que no, es ella.

Es Roxanne, que tiene piel morena y cabello azabache como el de su madre, es su risa contagiosa y llena de vida, son sus pecas esparcidas a lo largo de su cara y sus hombros, son sus ojos azules como el mar desembocado, es su humor blanco y su extraña rudeza, es la forma en la que hace bromas, es su parecido a su padre.

Porque Roxanne jamás podrá ser Victorie.

Y aquello duele; quema dentro de su ser atolondrándola en un suspiro de necedad.

_No eres tú, soy yo._

—Podríamos haber sido realmente felices, ¿verdad?

Teddy deja de observarla cuando la escucha, su cabello se opaca a un azul casi muerto.

Como lo suyo, como lo que tuvieron: crudo, rápido e infeliz.

—Ya no tiene mucha importancia Roxie—murmura aun observando en suelo.

_No eres tú, soy yo._

—me gustas Teddy—insiste sin detenerse, su mirada opacada ya se ha dado por vencida, ahora lo único que queda es decir todo lo que calló durante los pocos meses que estuvieron juntos.

—hay una gran diferencia entre gustar y amar.

Para Teddy que por fin ha dejado de observar el suelo, aquello tiene una gran verdad, sabe diferenciar y Roxanne nunca tuvo oportunidad en su corazón.

Como aquellos cuentos en donde el príncipe siempre termina con la princesa.

—Yo sólo…—está nerviosa, sabe que no habrá vuelta atrás—te voy a extrañar Teddy—él suspira cuando ella se acerca lo suficiente como para arrebatarle el cigarrillo.

Fuma, probando el sabor de Teddy en el proceso.

Áspero, efímero, con sabor a noches de verano.

Son los te quiero que ninguno de los dos dijo, son las lágrimas no derramadas y las noches llenas de sensualidad que ambos compartieron; lo que de repente se vuelve insoportable de tolerar.

Teddy solo buscaba alejarse.

Roxanne solo buscaba acercarse.

Fue un beso después de una mirada lo que empezó todo.

Después siguieron las risas llenas de vida y los momentos llenos de locura.

Porque Roxanne es irrelevancia y a veces Teddy no sabía si era noche o día.

Porque era como salir una tarde de lluvia y saltar sobre los charcos o como sentarse sobre el viejo sillón de Teddy y observar con atención las moléculas de polvo a su alrededor.

_No eres tú, soy yo_

—Roxanne…

—Lo siento—dice al fin, tragando en seco—no sirve de nada todo lo que te estoy diciendo, en especial porque ambos fingiremos que nada ha pasado.

—Tú sabes que es lo mejor.

—Sí—asevera, dando una calada al cigarrillo, —tú seguirás con Victorie y cuando ambos se casen yo llevaré el mejor vestido de dama que pueda encontrar y les sonreiré, a ambos, incluso les llevaré un bonito regalo de bodas.

Gritar, es todo lo que quiere hacer Teddy.

Roxanne está haciendo todo más difícil.

Roxanne busca hacerle daño, y lo hace, su sarcasmo duele en el alma.

Una mujer hermosa, se recuerda, bonita y excitante a su propia manera, lo que cualquier hombre buscaría en una joven.

Excepto él, no porque no lo haya intentado, no porque no lo merezca. Es porque muy dentro de sí, Teddy sabe que jamás podrá amarla al nivel que ella se merece.

Fue un beso lleno de dudas e irrelevancia que ambos compartieron.

Fueron las noches en las que se encontraron, los chistes que ella le susurró al oído mientras él intentaba terminar algún trabajo.

Y es que, piensa, Roxanne jamás será para él, no cuando en su mente Victorie ocupa cada pensamiento. Es con ella con la que piensa casarse, es a ella a quien perdona todo, es a ella a quien busca en todas.

El porqué, no lo sabe. Tal vez sea cosa de almas gemelas.

Tal vez sea su historia, tal vez simplemente no fueron hechos para estar juntos a pesar de lo mucho que se divirtieron.

—Me gustaría que no te fueras—continua la joven antes de abandonar el cigarrillo al piso y observar cómo se consume—pero no te quiero así.

—¿Así como?—cuestiona, sintiéndose miserable.

Sabe que le hace daño, sabe que la está lastimando.

—Así como estas ahora, ahogado en la culpa. No eres tú completamente cuando estás conmigo y yo… yo sigo siendo la misma y entera Roxanne.

—Lo siento.

—No lo sientas—aclara—fue divertido, ambos reímos y disfrutamos del otro… No te preocupes por mí, encontraré a alguien que dé todo de sí mismo cuando este a mi lado.

Y hay tal esperanza en sus ojos, que Teddy no se atreve a contradecirla.

— ¿Crees que algún día puedas perdonarme?

Hay un momento de silencio especulador que ambos comparten.

Ella necesita gritar "¡No!", con todas sus fuerzas.

Él trata de lucir fuerte.

Le perdona, sin embargo, lo hace porque él está siendo sincero.

Hubiesen sido felices, lo admite, en otro momento, en otro lugar.

Pero no ahora.

Y la vida, la vida a veces en una verdadera mierda.

—Tal vez—dice al fin, después le regala su mejor sonris antes de acercarse, él parece reticente cuando ella toma su cara.

Pero no hace nada cuando se besan frio, real, fuerte.

Es un adiós, no un hasta luego.

Afuera la lluvia comienza a caer, parece estar llorando una perdida.

¿O acaso es su corazón el que llora?

No es una niña, ya no es más la inmadura Roxanne inquebrantable.

Alguien ha logrado allanar su interior, alguien ha logrado vencerla.

Y ese alguien le está rompiendo el corazón.

—Esto es tan típico cliché—murmura cuando se separan, su respiración es agitada, pero ella aún se toma el tiempo de acariciar su cara antes de separarse. — Que me siento culpable al encontrarlo un poco divertido—Teddy luce tan confundido que ella suspira. — Nosotros somos como esos amores tipo Romeo y Julieta, tan perfectos a la vez que imperfectos para estar juntos que nuestro final tiene que ser trágico.

_No eres tú, soy yo_

Ambos ríen cuando él al fin comprende el chiste.

Es un adiós perfecto para su historia.

Es el punto final que ambos esperaban.

—Algún día podre decir cuál es la diferencia entre gustar y querer—informa con una sonrisa triste—y cuando lo haga ambos dejaremos de pensar en este momento como algo agridulce.

Él no contesta, ya no hay más qué decir.

Se ha dicho lo que se quería decir.

Ya no queda más que dar la vuelta y seguir su propio camino.

—No espero que lo entiendas—informa despacio—No espero que lo hagas Roxanne, pero deseo que algún día puedas hacerlo. Estaré esperando ese momento.

Aun llueve afuera cuando él se separa y con una mueca, desaparece.

Aun llueve afuera cuando ella siente la primera lagrima salada recorrer su mejilla.

Porque Roxanne jamás tuvo oportunidad.

Y los "No eres tú, soy yo" quedaron perfectos para su relación.

***"""*  
Tengo que admitir que el que me tocaran Roxanne y Teddy fue toda una odisea; en especial porque a Teddy lo encuentro perfecto con Victorie y de Roxanne no se conoce mucho. **

**El capítulo deja mucho espacio para especulación, pero la idea es que ambos comenzaron todo con un beso y después no pudieron parar hasta que Teddy acepto que jamás podría darle todo de sí a Roxanne y ambos decidieron decirse adiós. **

**Aún sigue sin gustarme mucho, pero fue lo mejor que pude hacer para una pareja que en mi cabeza es como imposible. **

**¡Gracias a los que leyeron esto!**


End file.
